One Girl Revolution
by thetreasure11
Summary: Hermione has been losing personal ground after the wizarding war and resolves to change herself in time for her final year at Hogwarts, but when Hermione starts making unexpected friends, will her resolve fail or grow stronger?  0N HOLD INDEFINATELY!
1. Introduction

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**Introduction**

The August sun paled as it entered the sparse living room though thin baby blue curtains and lent a peaceful look to the curly haired brunette sprawled on the couch with an old book. She wasn't peaceful. She was bored, lonely, and a little hungry. Hermione dragged herself off the comfy grey cushions and went to the small kitchenette of her new apartment. Opening the fridge she took out a cluster of grapes and reached over her head for a small chipped bowl. Picking the grapes one by one off the stem Hermione wondered what had happened to the girl who had fought against Voldemort beside The Chosen One? What happened to the girl who kissed her boyfriend in the middle of a battle only months ago? What happened to the know-it-all, sure of herself, in control witch?

If she was her old self she might have blamed Ron. She would have said it was his fault for making everything so awkward between them, but she knew it wasn't true. She was just as much if not more to blame. She'd had to break it off with Ron. There was no romantic love between them, just a little attraction. Ron knew but he'd never have the heart to tell her so, so she'd had to. He'd been relieved and they'd both said everything was cool between them, but it never felt quite right again. As sad as she'd been to do it, she knew she couldn't spend the summer with the Weasleys, not like that. Mrs. Weasley had tried to persuade her, so had Ginny and even Harry, but Hermione declined politely.

Her next thought had been to go to Australia to find her parents and give them back their memories, but when she found them, she couldn't bring herself to do it. They were so happy enjoying something like a second honeymoon, smiling and holding hands as they window shopped, stopping here and there to steal little kisses. How could she give them back their memories, their anxieties? How could she interrupt their romantic excursion? How could she tell them about the war? So she'd bought herself a small apartment in muggle London and waited for fall, waited till she could go back to Hogwarts and graduate at last.

Looking down Hermione realized she'd been done filling her bowl for a while and had been absently picking apart the stem. Shaking her head slightly as if to clear a confusion spell Hermione swept the bits of green and brown stem into her hand and dropped them into the waste bin. She picked up her bowl of grapes and set it on the coffee table as she sat on the couch behind it. The apartment felt so quiet. She was used to the Burrow this time of year. Hearing Harry and Ron joke back and forth, maybe playing wizard chess with Ginny and listening to Mrs. Weasley chat about the news as she managed her unruly household. Here there was just silence. She turned on her radio.


	2. Reminder

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**A Reminder**

She was sitting in McGonagall's transfiguration class with Harry and Ron copying down notes from the board. Every now and then she'd hear a snicker from the other side of the room, but when she looked up everyone was doing their work just as diligently as her. This was getting annoying. When she heard the snigger again for what felt like the tenth time she was so angry she broke her quill. Sighing she reached into her bag for another quill and some more ink. The sniggering continued and she felt a wad of parchment hit her in the back of the head. She scowled and pulled it out of her hair, not bothering to unfold it before tossing it in the nearest waste bin. Another wad of paper hit her, and then another. Hermione finally stood up. "Who is doing that!" But the class room was gone. She was at the Yule ball in her uniform with her frizzy hair and ink from the broken quill on her hands. Viktor Krum was beside her and leading her away from the crowd. "Ermione, you look terrible. I don't know vy I thought I should ask you to be my date." Hermione saw Ron and Harry watching her as she passed; Ron pointed and laughed while Harry turned away. She started to cry. "I'm sorry Viktor." He looked down at her in disgust, leading her toward the main stair case. "Go to your room Ermione. You embarrass me."

Hermione woke up in a tangled mass of sheets with tear stains on her pillow. She glanced at the small old fashioned alarm clock next to her bed. 3:11 might as well get up. Hermione detangled herself from her bedding and walked to the wood dresser across the room. As she began pulling out underwear and socks she glanced in the mirror above her dresser and stopped dead. There was a pale face in the glass she barely recognized. Large dark eyes set in large dark circle from lack of sleep so prominent it was like she had two black eyes. Her hair was tangled and frizzy and going every which way, making her face seem even smaller, paler. Even her lips had a chalky hue. '_This isn't me' _ She thought. A little of the old Hermione had sparked in the shock of seeing herself in such a state. _'I'm better than this. I'm stronger than this.'_ Her reflection's mouth changed from a soft chalky mass to a firm pink line and her eyes glittered with a steel she'd forgotten. _'I'm going to prove it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ok, So this is my first ever fanfin and if you've read this far all I have to say it thnkyouthankyouthankyou! I love reviews with enthusiasm or constructive criticism. 3 Please? Oh, and sorry for the short chapters, if I get some reads and reviews I promise to write longer chapters.


	3. A Chance Sighting

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**A Chance Sighting**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the clouds were moving lazily across the sky. Everything felt new, bright, and alive! Why had she stayed inside for so long she wondered as she hoisted her purse back onto her shoulder. Hermione strolled down the sidewalk drinking it all in. She looked at the flowers, the buildings, the trees, and watched the occasional sleepy face poking out of a window or driving down the street to work. Well, Hermione reasoned, it was only 6:30 in the morning. She turned off the main street and headed toward a small park. The first part of her revolution was to wash, dress, and get out of the apartment. Hermione opened the park gate and moved toward an empty bench under an ash tree.

She set down her purse and sat on the end of the bench that lay in a pool of dappled sunlight. Pulling out a pencil and notebook from her bag Hermione began to think of ways to make her new resolve and confidence obvious to her and the world . Hermione tapped her lips gently with the eraser end of her pencil. What would make her feel stronger, more secure and make others see her differently at the same time? Her mother used to buy jewelry but that wasn't Hermione's style. She liked to keep it simple… a thought struck her. It didn't have to be ridiculous sparkly bits and pieces. It could be something as neat as a haircut and a new robe. She started scribbling a list of places and items she would need and their approximate cost. She could get and do everything in Diagon Alley. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone she knew.

* * *

><p>He really hoped he wouldn't see anyone he knew here. Of course, Draco's friends (or the people who used to be his friends who weren't currently in Azkaban) shopped at the fashionable Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions instead of the less than dignified Twilfitt and Tatting's that even sold, ick, <em>secondhand<em> clothing. But here he was in Twilfitt and Tatting's looking at the variety of used robes and uniforms. Curse his father for using most of his inheritance on lawyers to keep him out of Azkaban. Well, it hadn't worked and Draco was even glad about it. At least his mother was finally pulling herself together. They'd had dinner together one night and worked out a monthly budget that was much tighter than either was used to but at least it would allow them to keep the manor Draco had been born and raised in.

Draco sighed as he browsed the racks. Curse his father's height as well! If he hadn't sprung up yet another inch over the summer he wouldn't need new or as the sign proclaimed _Slightly Used_ robes this year. He picked up a plain black uniform robe and eyed it carefully. No apparent stain or flaw in the material, but the hem was frayed and the material around the neckline was slightly faded. Draco put the robe back and looked out the shop window. There were few shoppers out so early, only 7:00 a.m. by his watch and none of the Hogwart's crowd since no one had yet received their books list.

There was one sign of life however, a beautiful brunette in a soft sea green summer dress with a matching hat the shielded her face from view was sitting at a table outside what used to be Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor but was now according to the brightly colored umbrellas over each table Sweven Sewell's Café. The girl had a steaming cup and a croissant on the table in front of her and a small leather book in her lap. Draco looked her over carefully. She had to be a debutante but he didn't recognize her at all. Maybe she was foreign, but that didn't seem quite right. She seemed so at ease where she was, as if that was the only place she belonged. Draco thought she belonged in a famous painting.

Who was she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So this chapter is a bit longer as promised and I will be putting up more of the story soon. As always, positive or constructively critic reviews are the best things ever!


	4. Calloused Hands

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**Calloused Hands**

Hermione was sipping her earl grey tea and looking at the list she'd hastily scribbled on her notebook. She'd gone to Gringott's to deal with her finances. She'd gone to Flourish and Blott's and pre ordered all of her books to be sent to Hogwarts directly (such a convenient service so few people knew about!). She'd made her appointment at a muggle salon her mother had frequented to get her hair and nails done. And oh, she looked at her dress critically; she'd gone impulse shopping for _this_. That hadn't been on the list. At least the shop assistant had been very helpful, steering her towards a ridiculously old fashioned sun hat to cover up her flyaway curls and little white heels that made her at least an inch taller.

Of course she was starting to regret it now, especially when she looked up under the brim of her silly hat and saw someone looking at her from Twilfitt and Tatting's. Hermione looked down at her lap and blushed. Whoever it was was probably wondering what someone was doing in an outfit like _this_ so early in the morning. Hermione closed her notebook and shoved it back in her purse. She hoped it wasn't anyone she knew. The figure moved closer to the window and Hermione got a good look at his outline, and it was definitely a he! Broad shoulders, slim hips, fashionably tight clothing didn't hide that at all. She felt her cheeks warm. Too bad she couldn't see his face!

Hermione squinted and gave an involuntary eep. The man looking at her so intently had moved and the light had shone for a moment on his perfect platinum blond hair. What the hell was Malfoy doing here! Hermione started to feel herself panic and forced herself to take a deep breath. Maybe he didn't know it was her. Maybe he wasn't even looking at her! Maybe he was just thinking about getting a beverage or something. Hermione had to deliberately slow her motions as she picked up her purse and paid her bill. She didn't want him to know she was on the verge of having a panic attack!

She had just stood up when the images hit her. Bellatrix on top of her and the sickly green light that shone every time Bellatrix had cast the _cruciatus _curse. The blood dripping from the word carved into her arm. _Mudblood_. Hermione fought the urge to vomit. She felt herself start to sway and knew her knees wouldn't hold her up for much longer. _I've got to get out of here!_ Hermione took a step forward and gasped as she started to crumple. She closed her eyes and expected to hit the cobblestone hard but all she felt was a pair of warm calloused hands on her waist.

* * *

><p>Draco barely noticed as he moved closer to the window to get a better look at her. Something about her was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd seen her before. Draco tilted his head a bit to the right, hoping a change might jog his memory and tell him who the woman was. She stiffened almost imperceptibly, but working for a year with people who wouldn't blink before killing you had given Draco oversensitive powers of observation. He watched the woman close her book and place it in her purse. Her hands were chalk white and shook slightly as she placed a silver sickle and two bronze knuts on the table in front of her barely touched croissant. He was moving towards her before she even stood up.<p>

The woman was facing away from him as she took her first shaky step and her legs gave out beneath her. Draco caught her a second before her knees would have hit the pavement. Her head fell forward and the floppy white sunhat fell to the cobble stones revealing waves of golden brown hair. If it wasn't for his year as a death eater he might have dropped her instead of taking in a silent breath. Draco Malfoy was helping, worse, _holding_ Hermione Granger. Draco quickly summoned her recently vacated chair closer and helped her to sit in it. "I'll alert the proprietor that you require assistance." He said then walked quickly inside the café building. Draco shook his head trying to clear it. Had he really said that!

* * *

><p>"I'll alert the proprietor that you require assistance." Who had said that? It was obviously the owner of the large, warm, calloused hands that had been at her waist; but who was that? Hermione hadn't seen anyone on the street, and Malfoy wouldn't have bothered much less have been able to get to her so quickly. Miss Sewell floated swiftly out to Hermione's table with a glass of water, urging her to sip it slowly. Hermione thanked her and pretended to take a sip. Her heart was still palpitating madly and her legs shaking like they always did when she had flashbacks from the war, but she also felt the ghost sensation of the hands on her waist, and it helped sooth her.<p>

Miss Sewell was floating back inside her establishment and Hermione couldn't help but ask "Miss Sewell, who was it that told you I needed help?" Miss Sewell tilted her head slightly. "He asked me not to tell you. I don't even know his name. A tall handsome man with blond hair." Hermione stilled. So it had been Malfoy. "Thank you Miss Sewell." Miss Sewell nodded politely and returned to her café. Why would Malfoy help her and why wouldn't he want her to know? Hermione unconsciously placed a hand on her waist where one of his hands had been. Maybe he'd changed after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much for staying with the story this far and thank you very much _Indigo Lilly_ for reviewing! Seaking of reviews I would really appreciate any questions, suggestions, or compliments you have about the story. The more I get, the sooner I'll update!**


	5. All Aboard

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**All Aboard**

Hermione had walked through the stone barrier to Platform 9 ¾ at exactly 9:50. She slid a smoothing hand over her hair which was pulled back in a French twist and dusted off her black pant suit. She moved away from the platform's entrance, dragging her luggage with her to a small green bench. It was definitely too early for most students to be here but she avoided blocking walkways as a habit. Hermione checked her little gold watch nervously. The Hogwarts express would arrive in ten minutes and she wanted to be the first one on, not just because she was excited to go back to school, but honestly she was avoiding Ron and Harry. She didn't know if she could act like everything between her and Ron was ok, and she knew Harry would be trying to bridge the gap between them. '_No'_, Hermione thought, _'I'm definitely not ready for that.'_

A small hoot came from the dolly carrying Hermione's luggage and she stroked the wing of her new tawny owl Hermes through the bars of his pewter cage as she sat down. Hopefully when they were all back at Hogwarts things could return to normal and the Golden Trio would sit down to breakfast their first day back and discuss quidditch. Until then however, she had her avoidance strategy all planned out. Hermione would sit in the very last compartment in the very last car of the train and casting an imperturbable charm on the door. Hermione looked up and down the deserted platform from her seat on the small bench. So far so good; everything was going according to plan.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the mournful sound of a train whistle. She stood as the Hogwarts Express pulled slowly into the station, collecting her dolly with her luggage. As the breaks hissed low and long and the converted steam engine came to a stop she walked down the row of cars to the very last compartment door. Hermione glanced around the sunny platform again and, satisfied that no one was there, slid open the gilded door and climbed onto the train.

She was just putting her slightly battered leather trunk on the overhead rack when the compartment door slid open with a soft hiss. Hermione turned to see a stony faced Malfoy standing in the doorframe. He was wearing his usual head to toe black which had the effect of making him look older and bringing his cool grey eyes into sharp focus. His hair was perfectly sleeked back away from his face and he seemed a little paler than the last time she'd seen him, and a lot more handsome. "Malfoy" she breathed. He nodded "Granger" and turned to leave. Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist without thinking. "Wait! Please."

* * *

><p>All thoughts seemed to fly from his head when she touched him. All he could focus on was the small warm hand wrapped around his wrist. Draco turned to her and collected himself. "What?" he asked without a hint of his usual disdain or malice. She seemed to consider it for a moment, a little crinkle forming in the skin over her nose. "I just…thank you, for what you did…in Diagon Alley." He stiffened slightly. How had she known about that? He'd told the café owner not to give her his name and he was certain she hadn't seen him. He'd decided to feign indifference, but the sincerity shining out of her big brown eyes had him saying a soft "you're welcome" before he could stop himself.<p>

He cursed himself silently for admitting to helping her and waited for her response. Granger seemed to fight for words, her slightly larger than normal front teeth biting her bottom lip gently, before blurting out. "W-why did you do that?" Draco was almost at a loss for words. Why did she care? If this had happened to the old Draco he probably would have just sneered at her and left. The old Draco wouldn't still be standing there trying to come up with a response. The old Draco wouldn't have helped her at all. He decided to answer honestly, it had worked before. "I didn't know it was you. I just saw a pretty girl I wanted to talk to." Hermione blushed a deep crimson. Draco thought that was as good a time as any to leave. "May I have my wrist back?"

Granger started and released him. Apparently she hadn't noticed she was still holding on to him. Draco was almost sad at the loss. Almost. A Slytherin was never sad when a Gryffindor let go of them. He was planning to leave, but the blush on her face was so cute he had to tease. "Missed me holding you Granger?" It sounded more intiment than he'd intended and to his surprise she blushed even more. What did that mean? Did it have to mean anything? "Why'd you come here?" Draco gave her a blank stare. He'd been thinking of some damn stupid questions but that was just down right thick. "I'm going back to Hogwarts. You know I didn't finish last year." Granger shook her head and a small curl flopped over her forehead near her left eyebrow. He was tempted to brush it away from her face. "I don't mean on the train, I meant this compartment." She said as clinically as if she were reciting something from _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco knew he couldn't tell her the truth to _that_ question. "This is my usual seat."

The truth was that Draco had walked onto the platform just as Granger was climbing into the last car on the train. Seeing her had made him wonder for the billionth time how she was doing and if she'd been alright after he'd left her at the café, so he'd followed. He'd wanted to talk to her, maybe just nod at her in passing; acknowledge her existence in a polite manner for once. When Draco had opened the compartment door and seen her there, looking sophisticated and cool he'd lost his nerve.

Draco was pulled back to the present when Granger offered a soft "Oh" and looked down at her feet. Suddenly her head came up and Draco saw the unmistakable set of resolve on her pink lips. "Would you like to sit with me?" He couldn't have been more shocked if his mother had just told him he had muggle blood. Draco's eyes widened and he said the only word he could utter. "Why?" Granger shrugged "Because you helped me. Because the war is over and I'd like to be your friend." She held out her perfectly manicured hand to him, much as he had held out his small hand to Potter their first day at school so many years ago. So much had changed since then, but was it enough that a Malfoy could be friends with Granger? She was still standing there with her hand out, that same resolve he'd seen on her lips now shining from her eyes. He took her hand. "Sure."

* * *

><p>It was awkward. She refused to show it, but standing there shaking hands with Malfoy was one of the strangest things she'd ever done. Malfoy even looked a little uncomfortable, so she let go of his hand. He didn't let go of hers. "Well" he said and sort of cleared his throat, "I should get my luggage." "Yes" she replied. He released her hand slowly, letting his fingers slide over the back of her hand before breaking the contact and moving into the hallway to get his bags.<p>

Hermione placed her hand he had just held over her heart and felt it beating a mile a minute. She turned towards the window and took a deep breath as Malfoy came back into the compartment and stowed his trunk and a leather satchel in the overhead. She turned as he sat down and she sat on the seat opposite from him. "So…how was your summer?" Malfoy gave her an incredulous look. "I was at hearings to determine whether my whole family or just my father should be left to rot in Azkaban." Hermione had the decency to look chagrined. "Sorry." Malfoy swept her apology aside with a flick of his wrist. "How was your summer? Spend all your time with weasel?"

"Actually, no." She said as matter-of-factly as she could. "I broke things off with him and spent the summer in muggle London hiding from reporters." Now it was Malfoy's turn to look uncomfortable. "Sorry" he mumbled. Hermione shook her head. "It's alright." They sat there like that for a minute and Hermione realized that the other students would be getting on the train soon. "Would you mind if I put an imperturbable charm on the door?" Malfoy looked her in the eyes and _smiled_. Smiled for heaven's sake! Hermione felt her heart speed up again. "Gonna curse me Granger?" Hermione was about to protest vehemently that she wouldn't do that when she saw a hint of mirth in those icy grey eyes. He was teasing her! She grinned back. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much anustyles for your review and your suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Thank everyone else who has read so far. It means a lot to be able to share this story with other Dramione fans. I'll be adding another chapter soon and as always please read, subscribe, review!**


	6. Understanding

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**Understanding**

"_This isn't half bad." _Draco thought as he sat across from a sleeping Granger, her feet tucked up together next to her on the cushioned seat and her head resting gently on a small travel pillow she had leaned against the wall. He absently turned another page in his potions book that he'd barely glanced at. They had stopped talking after she'd put the charm on the compartment door, and Draco found that the silence was entirely comfortable. Granger had fallen asleep soon after that and he'd just sat there, watching her. Another stand of hair had come loose at her temple, softening her features even more. _'What would it feel like"_ he wondered _'to brush that strand of hair from her cheek and tuck it behind her ear? What if she woke up and I leaned in and kissed her. I bet she tastes like honey.'_

A pitiful sounding groan awoke Draco from his rather disturbing train of thought and alerted him to the distressed look on Hermione's still sleeping face. She looked frightened and in pain, tossing about on the seat and coming dangerously close to the edge. She was whining and whispering words he couldn't quite hear. Draco didn't know what to do. Should he wake her, comfort her? He'd never been in this situation before.

* * *

><p>Hermione's screams were echoing in the cavernous room around her accompanied by Bellatrix's sadistic laughter and the occasional taunt or curse. It sounded like hell's own symphony. Hermione jerked and writhed as a gleeful Bellatrix carved into her arm. She was crying and searching the room with her eyes for anyone who might help her. But there was no one. It was a room full of death eaters. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the gouges in her arm and she knew what it said. Mudblood.<p>

She awoke with a scream and fell off the edge of her seat. Draco was on the floor beside her in seconds. "Granger? You alright?" Hermione scurried back as far onto her seat as she could get to put distance between herself and one of the people who had watched her being tortured. "Fine." She looked around, orienting herself and trying to calm down. "I'm just gonna go change." Malfoy stared at her with a mix of confusion and concern as she scooted around him, lifted the spell on the door, and scurried into the hall.

Thud! Hermione met a hard chest head first and stumbled back slightly. "Sorry" she mumbled. "Hermione?" A familiar voice asked. Next thing she knew she was against the hard chest again in a tight hug which she returned enthusiastically. She'd recognized his voice, and now she recognized the ways his arms felt and the smell of him on his Gryffindor sweater. "Hello Harry."

Harry broke the hug and held her at arm's length, looking her over carefully and even though she'd been trying to avoid him she couldn't help but smile. It was good to see her best friend again. "Wow Hermione, you look fantastic!" Hermione blushed, the last traces of pain and terror fading. "Thanks!" "We were looking for you. We didn't see you when we usually meet on the platform and we were wondering-" Hermione cut him off. "I'm sorry. I arrived early. I just didn't really want to see… you know, _him_ right then." Harry gave her a quizzical look. "You didn't get the last owl I sent did you?" "What owl?" Harry held her hands reassuringly which only made her wary. "Hermione, Ron's not coming back this year."

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed, causing more than a few compartment doors to open and curious heads to poke out, including her own compartment and a blond head. "Granger, what's the ma-" Malfoy stopped mid-sentence when his gaze landed on Harry and the way he was holding her hands. Harry looked at once pissed confused and protective. "What's going on here?" Both boys asked at the same moment, making them glare at each other.

* * *

><p>Ginny heard Hermione's yell from down the hall. She also saw Malfoy and Harry looking like they wanted to pull wands on each other. She ran down the hall and hugged Harry, putting her arms over the tops of his pants pocket where he kept his wand. "Harry! Did you find, oh Hi Hermione!" She said, pretending to notice her only now. Hermione looked dazed. "Hi Gin. What is he doing then?" "What is who doing?" asked Draco who had moved….protectively? Behind Hermione. Harry gave Malfoy a 'none of your business' look and turned to Hermione. "He tried out for a position with the Chudley Cannons. He's their new beater." '<em>Oh'<em> thought Ginny. _'That's what she was yelling about.'_

"Ron!" "Weaslebe?" Hermione and Malfoy asked in unison. Ginny put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow at Malfoy as he seemed to realize he'd said something offensive. "No offense." Ginny nodded. Harry wrapped a possessive arm around Ginny's shoulders. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked. Malfoy sighed in exasperation. "Why do you Gryffindors keep asking me that? I'm going to Hogwarts same as you. Crazy as it might sound I didn't get to finish my last year either Potter." "Harry" Hermione chose that moment to finally break in, "Malfoy and I have agreed to bury the hatchet. Why don't you do the same?"

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't believe his ears. She wanted him and Potter to play nice? I mean sure, the guy had gone to his trial and spoke in his favor (thankfully he did not speak favorably about his father) but they had seven years of hateful history behind them! There was no way they could just shake hands and make that all go away. Potter looked reluctant too, but, surprise surprise! Weaselette was giving him an encouraging look. Well, maybe he could at least patch things up with the ginger girl. "Weasley" she turned to look him in the eyes and he felt the full force of the small girl. He better not fuck this up. "I uh, wanted to say I regret my part in what happened to your family. And for all the times I teased you in school, I'm s…" Damn, he couldn't say it but Weaselette was beaming up at him anyway. "Apology accepted!"<p>

The ginger stepped forward as if to hug him and he stepped back. Fortunately Potter put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. For a second, the hard look on Potter's face meant he was going to be on the receiving end of a hex, or at least a fist to the face, but he just held out a hand. Draco clasped the hand of his old enemy and Potter nodded and shook it. "Can't say I like you much, Malfoy." "Can't say I like you much either Potter." They had an understanding.

* * *

><p>Hermione was impressed with both of them. '<em>Who knew a war could make people grow up so much?'<em> She glanced out the window and noticed for the first time that the sun had gone down. "Oh! Malfoy, we still need to change into our uniforms." Hermione turned and walked quickly to the restroom not bothering to check if Malfoy was behind her. At the door she glanced back and saw harry saying something quietly to Malfoy. Malfoy just nodded and left. Hermione nearly tripped over her own feet she was so surprised. Hermione closed the lavatory door and began to change. _'Who knew _those_ two could get along?'_

* * *

><p>Draco had turned to follow Granger when Potter grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "She's my best friend. Ginny's my girlfriend. If this is some kind of joke I'll make Azkaban look like an amusement park." Draco nodded. He had no idea what an amusement park was but he got the gist of this threat. Granger disappeared into the girls bathroom. He turned back to Potter. "No joke. The war is over, the hate should end too. Not to mention both girls could hex me into next year if they wanted." Harry just walked away with Ginny who was looking at Draco like he was some sort of puzzle to figure out.<p>

Going back into the compartment and shutting the door Draco shivered. That ginger girl freaked him out just a little bit. The Hogwarts Express was slowing down as Draco pulled down his trunk and got out his uniform. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry I took so long to update! I struggled a lot with this chapter so please, feel more free than ususal to tell me if it sucks =P Things will be getting better next chapter I promise so stay frosty people. Thank you for reading and an extra big I Love You to everyone who reviewed. You're the reason I keep working on this story. **


	7. Changes

**One Girl Revolution**

By: thetreasure11

The Characters and locals are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The idea is mine with a little help from Superchick and Saving Jane.

**Changes**

Hogwarts castle stood erect and waiting like an old friend when the students arrived. The fires were lit in their grates and the courtyard was completely repaired. Almost everything was as it had been before the war, almost. Parts of the castle walls were still severely damaged. The astronomy tower was nothing but a pile of stone rubble. Inside the castle many of the paintings and suits of armor that had adorned the hallways were missing or in some disrepair. It was with heavy hearts that the returning students took in these changes as they sat at their respective house tables.

The teacher's table at the front of the hall was filled with drawn, tired faces. Professor McGonagall sat in the headmistress's seat. To her right sat Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, Burbage and Hagrid. To her left sat Professors Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, and Babbling. Each had small amounts of dirt on their robes and at least one bit of hair or one piece of clothing a bit askew; a far cry from the immaculate appearance of previous years.

Hermione sat to the left of Harry at the Gryffindor table and Ginny sat to his right. Across the hall Hermione could see the back of Malfoy's head. It looked like he was sitting next to Zabini and talking to him quietly when the headmistress stood and the hall went from hushed voices to instant silence. "Greetings," Professor McGonagall said, "and Welcome back to Hogwarts. Our first year students will enter in a moment to be sorted into their houses. Please take it upon yourselves to greet them with enthusiasm and kindness. Many have heard stories about last year and are a bit frightened."

Hermione felt a stab of pity for the first years. She'd come to a place she knew to be safe and welcoming. These students were leaving their families to stay in a castle that had once been a battle ground. Hermione shivered as she remembered that battle. The cobblestones may have been cleaned of blood but her memory never would be. _'Oh God!_' At the time it had all been one hellacious blur but now she could recall everything. The expressions on dead faces, the chill of a dead friend's hand, the smell of burning bodies. Hermione focused her eyes on the Gryffindor banner above her, trying to force the memories back. _'This isn't a good time.'_

Then the double doors opened and Hermione was pulled back to the present by the first years being led in by Mr. Filch. Even the grubby caretaker looked worse for wear. His eyes looked sunken in and his lips had a strange paler. Behind him came the little herd of first years. There couldn't have been more than twenty of them! Hermione realized with a sense of loss that many of the children who would have been first years had probably died, and many more would have been sent to other schools by frightened parents. Hermione looked over the group and noticed how their new or hand me down robes and their sweet nervous and some down-right fearful faces contrasted with the teachers. Hermione smiled as a little boy made eye contact with her. He looked just like Neville had their first year.

The first year students stood in front of the sorting hat and the Great Hall waited for its usual song, but the hat didn't sing. It merely said "Unity and friendship should be prized for the strength they give." There were murmurings around the hall as students questioned the message. Professor McGonagall however seemed undisturbed by the hat's words and began the process of sorting.

When all the few first years had been sorted the headmistress raised her hand for silence. "I have an announcement to make before the feast begins so I will try to keep it brief. To start, you may have noticed that no one was sitting in the heads' compartment on the train today. That is because there will be no head boy and girl this year. The prefects will go directly to professor Vector for instructions. There will be more announcements after the feast but before we begin I would ask you all to observe a moment of silence in respect for the people who fought and died last year against _Voldemort_ and his followers. Hermione bowed her head along with the rest of the students and remembered some of the people they had lost. Tonks, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, nearly Harry. When she looked up the plates had been filled and the feast was slowly commencing.

* * *

><p>The feast was over and Draco was watching the teacher's table intently. He had finished with his food ages ago and was waiting impatiently for McGonagall to make her announcements so he could unpack and go to bed. He'd befriended two Gryffindors and shaken hands with Potter. In his mind it had been a very long day. Blaise nudged him and he scowled at his best friend. "What?" "Granger and the Weaselette are looking at you." Blaise replied, apparently unperturbed by his friend's snappish manner. "Oh that," Draco turned to look back at them and gave a halfhearted wave. The girls waved back while Potter who was between the two of them glared at him. "That's because I made friends with them on the train."<p>

Blaise whistled softly. "So that's where you were, making friends with the Golden boy and his sidekicks. You're really trying hard to turn over that new leaf aren't ya?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Well yeah! And they're not so bad. Potter's still and ass and his girlfriend can be unbelievably scary, but Granger's not so bad. A little boring, but not bad." Blaise smiled at him "And the fact that she cleaned up really well over the summer has nothing to do with it?" Draco snorted and punched him lightly in the ribs. "Didn't even notice."

McGonagall stood up and the boys dropped their conversation at once. She cleared her throat unnecessarily and began without preamble. "All of you know of and some of you even participated in the war that was fought at Hogwarts last year. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic has given most of the credit to Mr. Potter and rightly so, but he did not defeat Voldemort alone. All the students loyal to Hogwarts, be they in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Sytherin or Gryffindor, fought together to prevent Voldemort from gaining control of this school. "

"It was through inter-house unity and cooperation that we triumphed and we would like to continue to encourage that. After tonight, the house tables will be removed." The students broke the silence with questions and Draco felt his jaw drop. Where would people sit? Would they go so far as to use assigned seating? House tables had been used since the school was formed. McGonagall waved her hand for silence. "The house tables will be replaced by round tables, each able to seat eight. No more than three people from the same house are to sit at one of these tables." A few students groaned and McGonagall gave them a quick glare.

"Next order of business, many of you have noticed that the castle has not been completely repaired. Please do not enter any rooms you do not need to, including unused classrooms. If a door is locked, leave it that way. There could be serious structural damage to what's on the other side. In order to make repairs faster seventh and eighth years will be broken into teams of five to work on reconstruction during your free period." Draco groaned inwardly, that's usually when he did his homework. McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment out of her robes and unrolled it.

"Each team will have a leader who will report to Mr. Filch for their weekly assignments. Team leaders are: Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Fay Dunbar, Curtis Evercreech, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hermione Granger…" Draco had just about tuned her out when she'd mentioned Granger. He liked the girl well enough but he hoped he wasn't on her team. It'd kill him to take orders from her! "…Sue Li, Neville Longbottom, Ernie MacMillan, Draco Malfoy…" Relief, he'd be leading instead of following, something he was much better at. "…Harry Potter, Hortense Rowland, Omar Shaw, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, and Alexander William. The rest of you may be dismissed. Team leaders, please see me for your instructions and team lists."

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on an armchair in the Slytherin common room across from Blaise and Theo who were both watching him expectantly. "So? Theo asked, "Who's on your team?" Draco sighed "I got Weaslette, Pavati Patel, Boot, and some Hufflepuff girl, Alice Tolipan. Who'd you get?" Theo grinned at him. "I got a lot better than you mate. I'm leading Flora Carrow, Marietta Edgecombe, Malcolm Preece, and Nigel Wolpert." Blaise groaned. "That means I'm probably stuck with some Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for my team leader." Theo quirked an eyebrow at Blaise. "Why wouldn't you get a Ravenclaw?" "I'm not that lucky."<p>

Draco pulled another piece of paper from his envelop. "This says we're supposed to contact our team mates tomorrow telling them who they're working with and what we're doing. Aw, great! My team got stuck cleaning one of the old potions class rooms." He slumped further down in his seat. Theo pulled out the second part of his letter as well. "My team is going to rebuild the Quitich field. How are we supposed to contact our team mates anyways? Just walk up to a person you've never been close to or even knew existed and say 'Oh hi. You and I are working together now.' That's going to be awkward." "Send them an owl. And it's not so bad for Draco. He's budding new friends with young Weasley." Draco shuddered at the thought. "I know how the Weasley temper is going to take me being her team leader. I'm sending owls."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in her usual armchair by the fire next to Ginny and Harry who were sitting together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "So who are your team mates Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry was looking at his list with a small smile. "Not too bad. I got Pamela Alton, Daphne Greengrass, Luna, and Michael Robinson." Ginny looked stunned. "And you're perfectly ok with having two Slytherins for team mates? Harry grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "You're not seeing the big picture Ginny. Neither of them have parents who were Death Eaters so I don't have to worry about them trying to curse me for sending their parents to Azkaban. Ginny snorted. "You didn't have to worry about that regardless. Malfoy doesn't like you at all but the look on his face at his father's trial; Harry he could have kissed you for putting his dad in Azkaban!"<p>

It was Harry and Hermione's turn to be shocked. "You went to the trial!" They both asked in unison. Ginny shrugged. "I wanted to see it through. I even testified against a few of them." "I testified!" Harry protested but Ginny just shook her head at him. "You wrote your testimonies and sent them by owl. I went to make sure they got there and sort of stayed after that." Harry's lips twitched. "My girlfriend, always looking out for me and making sure I fulfill my duties to the magic world." Ginny smiled. "You bet your robes I do! So Hermione, who'd you get?" Hermione had yet to unfold her letter and was a little worried about what she would find.

Ginny snatched the letter out of Hermione's hands and began to read as Hermione tried to get it back. "Not too shabby Hermione. You got Luca Caruso, Michael Corner, Anthony Ricket, and oh! Sorry Hermione. You got stuck with Blaise Zabini." Hermione stopped reaching for her letter and moaned. "Not that bigoted, stuck up pure blood!" Ginny put a hand on her arm and Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "Well at least you're his team leader and not the other way around." Hermione groaned "If that arrogant son of a toadstool will listen to a thing I say." "Well, maybe he'll surprise you. He is one of Malfoy's friends. Maybe he'll try being nice to you."

Harry and Hermione froze in their seats and then laughed at the notion of Zabini being nice to a Muggle born. Even Ginny had to laugh at that a little. "Well," she said in an attempt to defend herself, "it didn't sound half so ridiculous in my head."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. This chapter is a little bit longer as promised so hopefully you won't be too upset when I say I've got some bad news. I'm going back to school in the next couple of days so I will be unable to update as often. I'm going to aim for two chapters a week so wish me luck! Oh, and some good news. The reason this chapter took so long to get published was because I had an idea for another fanfiction. It's going to be a very long one shot and I will be posting it in February just in time for St. Valentine's Day! Hope you like and as always, read and review please!**


End file.
